


Apology

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Skyfall, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Apology

“I’m sorry.”

The apology’s whispered on the wind.

“I should have done more to protect you, to keep you safe.” He stares out over the city, blaming the wind for the tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, M…”

He closes his eyes.

He’ll never be able to forget the feeling of her dying in his arms, or erase the pain from his heart.

“James…”

Arms wrap around him from behind.

“Stop it.”

He covers her weathered hands with his, stroking the soft, wrinkled skin as she holds him in a loving embrace.

“We’re both okay. You’ve no reason to apologize.”


End file.
